Que dirías
by the most important word
Summary: -"Si te estuvieras muriendo…en tus últimos momentos de vida, ¿Qué dirías?"   John recuerda los últimos momentos con Sherlock y cuando visita su tumba pasará algo que antes no había pasado.  SH/JW  Post-Reichenbach


_**Titulo:** Que dirías_

_**Autor:** The most important word_

_**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC_

_**Pareja:** Sherlock/John_

_**Disclaimer:** Sherlock BBC y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores, una gran obra maestra._

_**Resumen**: -"Si te estuvieras muriendo…en tus últimos momentos de vida, ¿Qué dirías?" John recuerda los últimos momentos con Sherlock y cuando visita su tumba pasará algo que antes no había pasado._

_**Advertencia**: Muchos Spoilers sobre "La caída de Reichenbach" (2X3). Si no has visto este maravilloso capítulo, te ordeno que no lo leas. (Es por tu bien)_

_S-W-S-W-S-W_

John H. Watson estaba sentado en un taxi de camino al cementerio. Observaba los frondosos y verdes árboles que pasaban aunque con una mirada perdida, sin fijarse demasiado en verdad en ellos. Solo pensaba en una persona, en la persona que iba a visitar. El gran detective consultor Sherlock Holmes que se había ido hace un mes. Los primeros días fueron un infierno. Se sentía perdido sin saber que hacer. Su hermana, Lestrade, Molly…incluso su ex novia Sarah le habían aconsejado irse a otro sitio y rehacer su vida. Al poco de morir Sherlock, fue a vivir con su hermana Harry mientras buscaba otro piso. Pero decidió volver a Baker Street. Le encantaba el piso y la verdad es que viviendo allí podía mantener su recuerdo.

Aún recuerda todo como si fuera ayer. Miró de nuevo a los árboles y empezó a transformar todo con sus recuerdos.

Le habían llamado, porque supuestamente, la señora Hudson estaba en el hospital. Aún recuerda y se arrepiente del enfado que tuvo con Sherlock. Se siente tan idiota ahora….Mientras el detective iba a matarse, él se quejaba de lo insensible que había sido. Al llegar a Baker Street se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un engaño y rápidamente se dirigió con prisa y desesperación al Hospital

Una vez allí, pudo ver como Sherlock le llamaba. Contestó y con voz de desesperación le ordenó que no entrara y que se diera la vuelta para buscarlo. Aún podía recordar como corría por toda la calle, buscando algún indicio del paradero del detective y hablando con él, desesperado por encontrarlo sano y salvo.

-"Mira arriba. Estoy en la azotea John." Le decía Sherlock en un susurro.

-"Oh, Dios…"

Miró hacía arriba y lo vio. El doctor paró por un momento aquellos recuerdos, ya que unas lágrimas le caían en su cansado rostro. Siempre lloraba al recordar como el gran Sherlock Holmes, estaba apunto de tirarse por un tejado. Pero decidió reanudar sus recuerdos, decidió volver a recordar aquel último momento.

-"No puedo bajar, así que habrá que hacerlo así." John aún podía notar la voz del detective en esos momentos. Una voz temerosa y rota.

-"¿Qué está pasando?" Él no entendía nada. No entendía porque demonios no podía bajarlo de allí.

Escuchó un suspiro del detective. –"Una disculpa. Todo es cierto."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Todo lo que han dicho de mí. Yo inventé a Moriarty."

Aún recordaba la confusión y sobre todo el enfado que tenía con Sherlock. En esos momentos solo pensaba en bajarlo de allí, en poder estar a su lado y darle una reprimenda por el susto tan grande que estaba teniendo. –"¿Por qué dices eso?"

-"Soy una farsa."

-"Sherlock…" susurro contra el móvil desesperado.

-"Los periódicos estaban en lo cierto. Quiero que se lo digas a Lestrade, a la Señora Hudson y a Molly. A cualquiera que te escuche. Diles a todos que yo cree a Moriarty a mi antojo."

John aún recordaba aquellas palabras. Después de un mes de su muerte no las entendía. ¿Por qué había dicho eso Sherlock? ¿Por qué mentirle en el último momento? Si hubiera pensado en frío le hubiese dicho que bajara de allí, que él siempre creería en él y que podrían acallar los rumores. Pero en ese momento, tuvo la "genial idea", de la deducción sobre su hermana.

-"Cállate, cállate Sherlock. Cállate. La primera…la primera vez que nos conocimos…sabías todo acerca de mi hermana, ¿verdad?"-Decía con desesperación.

-"Nadie puede ser tan inteligente." Susurró Sherlock con un tono de angustia que jamás pensó que lo escucharía.

-"Tú sí." Dijo decidido John.

El doctor escuchó una pequeña risa con una gran carga de tristeza. Podía escuchar la respiración de Sherlock. Nerviosa y…como si fuera a llorar.

-"Te investigué. Antes de que nos conociéramos. Descubrí todo lo que te podía impresionar. Es un truco…Un truco de magia."

John negó ante lo que decía. Tenía que bajarlo, ya.

-"¡No! Quédate justo donde estás." Ordenaba el detective. –"No apartes tus ojos de mí. ¿Lo harás por mí?"

Se quedó parado, desesperado y enfadado consigo mismo, sintiéndose inútil.

-"Esta llamada…Es mi nota. Eso es lo que hace la gente ¿no? Dejar una nota."

-"¿Una nota cuándo?" Decía mientras sollozaba. No sabía que hacer, se estaba ahogando. Sherlock se iba a tirar, lo iba a dejar solo….

-"Adiós John."

-No. No lo hagas…" Gimió desesperado.

Entonces la llamada se corto y parado en mitad de la calle, vio como Sherlock cayó.

De repente un golpe seco sonó. El taxi había llegado a su destino. Intentó, sin mucho éxito, secarse las miles de lágrimas que salían por su rostro. En ese último recuerdo, se despertaba John de sus pesadillas. Ya no tenía aquellas pesadillas donde intentaba ayudar a sus compañeros moribundos, ahora era mucho peor. Algunas veces recordaba ese momento u otras veces soñaba con el rostro sin vida de Sherlock. Suspiró de nuevo, pago al taxista y con un paso lento se dirigió hacía la tumba.

Por fin estaba allí de nuevo, delante de la tumba de Sherlock Holmes, sin decir nada. La psiquiatra le había recomendado que dijera todo lo que tenía que decir pero simplemente no podía. Pensaba que en su visita con la Señora Hudson se había desahogado pero todavía sentía algo dentro de él. Algo que aún nunca había dicho.

De repente, recordó algo muy lejano en su memoria. Era el primer caso que habían tenido, justo en el momento que intentaban descubrir que significaba "Rachel". Sherlock le había preguntado una cosa que hasta ahora nunca le había dado mucha importancia.

_-"Si te estuvieras muriendo…en tus últimos momentos de vida, ¿Qué dirías?" _Le preguntó Sherlock.

_-"Por favor, Dios, que no me muera."_

Él, por supuesto, le había contestado con ironía. Pero ahora se preguntaba que diría si hubiese saltado él. Las últimas palabras de Sherlock fueron "Adiós, John." Pero..¿y las suyas? ¿Hubieran sido las mismas?

-"Sherlock…yo…." Tartamudeaba mientras miraba la tumba -"Te diría que en lo más profundo de mi corazón, te he amado siempre Sherlock. Rogaría para que te quedaras conmigo…diría…diría que no me dejarás solo…Por favor Sherlock…. ¡Vuelve de una maldita vez!"

Después de decir esto, se arrodilló ante su tumba y como un niño pequeño, empezó a sollozar mientras abrazaba la tumba. Pasaron los minutos y John seguía en el mismo sitio. Seguía llorando por aquella persona que tanto había significado para él.

De repente, empezó a escuchar unas pisadas que se iban acercando a él.

-"¿Mycroft?"

Aquella persona no dijo nada. Se arrodilló detrás del doctor y acercándose a su oído, le susurro…

-"Yo también hubiese dicho lo mismo si hubiera muerto de verdad John."

**Fin**

_Nota de la autora: _ Bueno por si tardo un poco en escribir mis otros fanfics, aquí una compensación. La verdad es que hoy no pensaba escribir pero…cuando encontré un video sobre Sherlock y John con la canción Arrival of the Birds (es precioso..*_*) Así que la inspiración surgió.

La verdad es que aún sigo afectada por Reichenbach. (Seguiré así hasta ver el esperado reencuentro T^T)

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya agradado la lectura.

**The most important word**


End file.
